Innocence
by funsizedforever
Summary: When Rachel makes a life changing decision that she ends up regretting, who will help her? Major Finchel, Minor Klaine, Samcedes, Quick, and Britanna. Based off of episode 4x12
1. Not That Innocent

_Hello, everyone, it's funsizedforever! I know that this is a lot of new content, and I promise I won't abandon any of my stories, but I've had lots of inspiration and new ideas lately. This story is based off of the Season Four episode 'Naked.' There's a LOT of what-if's in that episode and I wanted to write about what would happen if Rachel had done the scene. So, without further ado, enjoy Innocence!_

RACHEL•BERRY

"You see him, you want him... And drop the robe!" As soon as Electra's words come out of her mouth, Rachel's robe is on the ground like it was never really supposed to be there in the first place.

Shooting goes fast after that, and before she knows it, Electra is hugging her, thanking her again for all her hard work.

"Of course, Electra, it's no problem." And OK, maybe she shouldn't have done the scene. But she did. Her body is beautiful, why should she be ashamed of herself? That's what Brody always tells her. While they were dating, Finn always told her she was sexy and beautiful.

These are the excuses she uses when her friends find out she did the nude scene.

"OK, you want to bring Gigantor into this? Then let's really bring Gigantor into this. I'll call him up right now, and we will just see how much he likes this nude scene of yours." With that, Santana storms out of the kitchen, leaving Quinn and Kurt with Rachel.

"Look, Rachel, I can't control what you do. You're a big girl now and you have to make your decisions. I hope you at least remembered the 2-2-2 rule before you did the scene. Now, if you'll just excuse me, I have some shopping to do." Quinn picks up her purse and her coat, slides open the door, and is gone.

"I agree with what both Quinn and Santana said, I'm not going to lie. But, Rachel, I just hope you do feel happy about yourself, even when you're looking like Slutty Barbie and hanging out with Misogynistic Ken." Kurt walks over to Rachel and gives her a hug. She hugs him back, glad that he supports her. When they hug ends, she beams at him and they go to watch _Funny Girl_ in the living room, already forgetting about the scene.

FINN•HUDSON

Finn Hudson is a kickass teacher, if he does say so himself. He loves the kids, even though he knew half of them already, and Tina's idea for the 'Men of McKinley Calendar?' Sheer. Genius. He even stood up to Sue.

So why in the world does he still get nervous when Santana freakin' Lopez calls him? They have a great relationship, they've moved past the awkward sex, and he's even forgiven her for ruining his first real, happy relationship. Sometimes he feels like people forget that Rachel and him dated for two years. Eight months the first time, and a year and four months (if you count the summer when he was in Georgia, which he does) the second time.

However, Finn always finds a way to summon up all his courage and answer. He's not only a kickass teacher, but a brave man.

"Santana?" That was weak.

"Pyramid Nipples! How have you been?" Santana's cut-throat comments are sharp as ever, and they aren't even thirty seconds into their conversation.

"I'm fine, how abo-wait. Santana, why are you calling me?"

"Can't a friend just call a friend every once in awhile?"

"Not if the friend almost always has ulterior motives and is a cunning bitch ninety percent of the time."

"Alright, Jolly Green Giant! Way to bring the claws out! Anyway, to answer your question, it's about Yentl."

"Rachel? What's wrong? Is she OK? Did something happen to her?"

"Aw, Finn, the T-Rex still loves the Jew! And she's fine. Physically. Maybe not emotionally, since she's still hanging out with that douche, Brody. For now. But she did do something that I'm sure she'll regret sooner rather than later."

"Santana, is Rachel pregnant?"

"No, no, no! I don't know about Rachel's sex life, and even if I did, I wouldn't repeat what I know. Even so, I will calm your deep fear, Finnocence. I not only have a spot-on gaydar, but also a spot-on laidar. That means I can tell when people have been laid. And, from what I can tell, Rachel hasn't been laid since the night we won Nationals senior year."

"Thanks for that. But if Rachel isn't pregnant, what else could she have done?"

"Look, Finn, this is actually really serious. I know I make jokes about people and insult them, but Rachel actually needs help."

"Santana, will you just tell me what's going on before you go all deep on me?"

"OK. I guess I'll just spit it out. Finn, Rachel did a topless scene in a student's senior thesis film at NYADA. And it's being shown in her film class soon. I'm not sure when, but it's too close to change anything."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Rachel did a NUDE scene? Rachel, the girl who planned to lose her virginity at age twenty-five at the earliest?"

"Yes, Frankenteen. And she honestly believes she did the right thing."

"OK. So Rachel did a nude scene. Why should I care again?"

"Listen, Double-Stuffed, Fatty, Gassy, McGravy Pants, I know you still love Rachel, and you know it too. And even if you didn't, but you do, you would still care about her feelings."

"Santana, I do care. But I can't do anything about it. One, I'm in Lima, Ohio, in case you've forgotten. Two, I have an actual job teaching Glee Club, and I'm pretty sure they don't have a backup for the backup."

"Orca, can't you get Holly Holliday to come in? Or April Rhodes? Or my man, David Martinez? Or anyone who knows anything about music, like Male Rachel Berry or the Wanky Dentist or Wanky Old Vocal Adrenaline Coach who isn't the mother or Dwarf and Beth?*

"Santana, what would I do in New York? Rachel doesn't want me there. I'll just see her at Will and Emma's wedding in a few weeks."

"I guess that's true. Besides, according to the 2-2-2 rule, she should still be feeling pretty good about herself, so I shouldn't worry until about the two month range. But, if something does happen, can I call you to let you know?"

"Sure, Santana. But how will you know what's going on?"

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I dropped out of University of Louisville, and I really like New York. I think I'll just stay here for a while, see how things play out between Slutty Barbie and Misogynistic Ken."

"Who the hell are Slutty Barbie and Misogynistic Ken?"

"Hobbit and Pablo Escobar, duh."

"Rachel and who… ?"

"Mr. Plastic."

"Oh, Brody. You do realize that Pablo Escobar was a drug lord, right?"

"Wow, Lumps, you actually know something about history. What a shocker! And, yes, I know Pablo Escobar was a drug lord."

"Are you telling me you think that Brody is a drug dealer?"

"That's one option out of many. I still haven't ruled out robot, genetically modified sperm donor to produce perfect babies, and my least favorite option, a gigolo."

"Alright, Santana, thanks for calling. Keep me posted on Rachel and Pablo Escobar."

"Aw, Squishy Tits, you're jealous! And you used my extra fabulous nickname! I'm slightly honored and slightly more horrified. Please never do that again. And, don't worry, I will. Whatever shady things I find on him, you'll be the first to know."

"Bye, Santana."

"Adios, Gassy Infant!" Finn has to laugh when Santana hangs up. Being in Glee Club didn't change her personality, but it changed the way she treated people, that much was true.

The things Santana told Finn is a lot to take in. Rachel doing a nude scene... It just doesn't seem like Rachel. Nonetheless, he is going to stay true to his word and wait until he sees her at the wedding three weeks from now. Besides, everyone hooks up at weddings, so Rachel and he will hook up (she already RSVP'd Mr. Schue saying she wasn't bringing a date and he told Finn for some reason) and they can talk then. Perfect plan, perfect night, perfect girl, and no Pablo Escobar!

AUTHOR'S•NOTE

 _CAN I JUST SAY HOW EXCITED I AM ABOUT THIS!? I feel like this is going to be the best thing since sliced bread for some reason. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and give criticism! It means so much to me._


	2. Now You Want Me One More Time

_Hey, everyone! Here's the second chapter of Innocence. First of all, I wanted to address the fact that someone who read my story left a Guest review saying: 'Why does everyone expect Finn to do something? I think Rachel should get a taste of her own medicine.' Well, fear not, Guest reviewer, because she will. That's when Finn will come in, because she'll be an utter mess. Also, if you couldn't tell from the last chapter, I'm naming the chapters after song lyrics from songs covered on Glee. The last chapter was 'Oops, I Did It Again' by Britney Spears. *Singing* This is the WEDDING CHAPTER! YAY! Ok, this chapter title is from 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. Enjoy! P.S. Because I have an extreme addiction to first person, the first chapter will be the only chapter in second/third person because it was an introduction to the story._

RACHEL•BERRY

I'm flying home to Lima today, the first time I've been there since _Grease_. Sure, I'm nervous, but I have plenty of confidence in myself.

It's been three weeks since I did the topless scene with Electra, and there's been a great reception with the student population of NYADA. Santana and Kurt still think I'm crazy, but I'm sure everyone else will be proud of me.

"Please fasten your seatbelt as we might be experiencing some minor turbulence shortly." The flight attendant comes on over the intercom as my nerves really start to set in. _Rachel, you have no reason to be nervous. Old Crazy Rachel hasn't come to visit you since before you made the video, showing you made the right choice. This is your chance to show everyone in Lima that you made something of yourself, that you can be an accomplished actress._

"You ready?" Kurt grabs my hand as the plane lowers and I nod my head. Santana smiles at me from across the aisle and I just know that everything is going to be OK. Even if I do see Finn and we hook up because everyone hooks up at weddings.

We all get off of the plane immediately, since my dads always pay for first class tickets whenever I fly. Baggage is always an easy pickup and we are able to hitch a ride fast… because Kurt asked Finn to come pick us up.

"Hey, little bro!" Finn smiles at his brother and goes to give him a hug. He sees Santana next and makes a beeline to her, whispering in her ear once he reaches her. They laugh softly and hug. For some reason, I feel the slightest bit jealous and the jealousy doesn't fade away when he gives me the shortest hug in the history of all hugs, followed by a simple, "Hi, Rach."

' _Hi, Rach.'_? That's all he can say? I mean, true, we had no contact, but did he not did have a deep longing to see me again because I was his first true love. Sure, he may have had a crush on Quinn for a while, but he only stayed with her because she was pregnant.

So I respond in kind. "Hi, Finn." He takes our luggage to his pickup truck and then goes to sit in it. Kurt and Santana immediately look at me, neither one wanting to sit shotgun.

"Fine. But just so you know, you're both acting completely immature and I expect someone else to sit shotgun next time." With a flip of my hair, I open the door to the passenger seat of the truck.

"Rachel, you're sitting up front with me?" Finn seems concerned, and I can't help but feel annoyed. I'm not that terrible. Finn must see the annoyed expression on my face, because he quickly retracts his statement. "I mean, not that you're not cool or anything, I just thought Santana would be sitting next to me."

"Sorry to disappoint." I simply state and look straight ahead. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Finn look to the back seat, then turn back around.

Before Finn can start the car, Kurt gives Finn a CD to put in.

"Finn, I love you, but your taste in music is deplorable. For that reason, I've set up a Finn playlist with acceptable songs to listen to while we're in the car with you."

"Hardee Har Har, Kurt. But thanks for the CD. I'll definitely use this." Finn puts the CD in his car CD player for emphasis, and I have to glare at Kurt as the first song comes on. It's 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin, which Santana and Quinn sang while Finn and I danced as Prom King and Prom Queen. The horror just goes on and on. The playlist is as follows:  
 _Take My Breath Away_  
 _You're the One that I Want_  
 _I Can't Stop Loving You_  
 _Without You_  
 _The Only Exception_  
 _Pretending_  
 _Jessie's Girl_  
 _Smile_  
 _No Air_

 _Taking Chances_  
 _Don't Stop Believing_  
 _Faithfully_  
 _Open Your Heart_  
 _One_  
 _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_  
 _It's All Coming Back to Me Now_  
 _How Deep is Your Love_  
 _Borderline_  
 _Just the Way You Are_  
 _Don't Rain On My Parade_  
 _So Emotional_  
 _Stereo Hearts_  
 _Get It Right_

Basically, this is a playlist of Finchel songs, all telling Finn to get back together with me. How petty could Kurt possibly be?

"Wow, Kurt, this is great… thanks." To my shock, Finn actually seems to be enjoying this playlist. Does he not remember the memories we have from all these songs, how much we loved each other when we sang these or when others sang them. The thought actually makes me tear up and I look towards the window.

"Rachel, are you OK?" Of course. Now is the time Finn would care about my well being, five minutes before we reach his house and I have to face all of Lima, Ohio. At least I can distract all of them with my new movie.

I pull myself together, facing Finn. "Actually, Finn, I'm fantastic. Did you hear that I was recently cast in a senior thesis film that I will be a big hit, NYADA and beyond?"

"Oh, yeah, I might have heard something about that from Kurt. Didn't you have to go topless or something like that for it?" I almost scream out of frustration. Why is he being so nonchalant about the whole thing? This should be a big deal for him.

"Yes, I did have to go topless, but I don't regret my decision in the slightest. I believe that it advances my acting abilities, and really shows that I am dedicated to my chosen profession."

"That's great, Rachel. You know, when I first heard about it, it didn't really seem like something you would do, but if you're happy with your decision, it must be fine."

"Thank you for your support, Finn. You've been more help than them." I vaguely gesture to Kurt and Santana as we pull into the Hudson-Hummel residency's driveway.

Finn gets out of the car and pulls out our bags.

"Still as chivalrous as ever, I can see." I giggle when he gives me my bag.

"I can actually thank you now, because I know what that means." Finn laughs along with me as he holds the door for me and we walk in, Kurt and Santana following us.

"Rachel, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Hudson-Hummel runs into the kitchen and envelops me in a hug. It's good to be home.

FINN•HUDSON

As I watch Rachel's life being squeezed out by my mother, I reflect on the car ride home from the airport. First, Rachel seemed mad at me because I hugged her. Then, she sat next to me and seemed even more upset. Kurt finally gave me the CD he hadn't stopped talking about for weeks, but it turned out to be a 'LET'S GET FINCHEL BACK TOGETHER' CD versus a 'Finn, Your Music Sucks, We Need To Listen To This' CD. Rachel seemed like she was about to cry when I got into the CD, but turned her attitude completely around and brought up her film. Finally, I think she was flirting with me when we got out of the car and came into the house?

To conclude, I still don't know what's going in. While Rachel was released and Kurt was being pulled into a hug by Mom, Santana pulled me into the other room to talk.

"Finnocence, do you see what Kurt and I are talking about now? Rachel thinks this nude thing is perfectly justifiable!"

"Santana, I can see the cause for concern, but Rachel actually seems really happy with her decision. Why do we need to mess that up?"

"Because she didn't completely listen to the 2-2-2 rule! Which means think about the consequences two weeks from now, two months from now, and two years from now. In two years, Rachel could be having kids. When those kids are older, they might want to look up Rachel's name for fun. See what their mom did when she was younger, you know, the usual kid stuff. The first thing they will see is that movie."

"OK, I get it. But like I said before, Rachel will have to come to me for help. I'm not going to baby her about this."

"OK, OK, fair enough. But if things get too serious for me and Kurt to handle… ?"

"Then call me and I will be there. I'm not a cruel and unreasonable person, Santana." I shrug as I exit the room and go to talk with Kurt and Rachel.

"Finn! Come here, we were just talking about you." My mom drags me over to Kurt and Rachel. Kurt laughs at me, while Rachel just gives me a small smile.

"Oh, jeez, Mom, did you have to show them the picture where I ride on the rocking horse naked again?"

"Finn, we weren't talking about that. We were talking about what a good job you did with the Glee Club this year."

"Oh, yeah, that was pretty awesome, I guess."

"Pretty awesome? Finn, as you know, my musical prowess is beyond compare, and I know that you are severely understating your accomplishments. You not only ran the Glee Club and provided 'phenomenal' weekly lessons, according to the current members of New Directions, but you also directed _Grease_ , which was by far the best musical McKinley has ever done, even better than _West Side Story_. You should be proud of yourself!" As Rachel finishes her rant, she looks kind of surprised with herself, like she never expected that to come out when she opened her mouth. "I'm so sorry about my inappropriate outburst. I don't know what came over me."

"I think I know what did…" Kurt sing-songs under his breath as Rachel slaps his arm in defense.

"That was totally badass, Rachel. Why didn't you ever use your crazy cool talking powers like that in Glee Club? We would have won every competition if we had pep talks like those."

"First of all, language! Second of all, I generally reserve my inspirational pep talks for people who I am close to, and my terrible pep talks for competition. It's part of the Rachel Berry Code of Conduct that I cannot break under any circumstances. I'm sure you understand the difficulty of my situation."

"Definitely." I say as I laugh. "God, it's good to have you guys back."

"I'm glad you think so, Finn. It's good to be home." Rachel smiles at me as Mom directs her to her room. She decided not to stay with her dads because they wouldn't be going to the wedding and my parents would. Also, Kurt is the best friend ever in the history of best friends, so she had to stay at our house or something like that. That was Kurt's explanation when he told us why Rachel would be staying here.

Yeah, I had to give up my room in order to do it, but tomorrow night we're taking out Mr. Schue for a bachelor party and we'll be staying at a hotel, then a hotel the next night because the rehearsal dinner will be really long for all the members of the wedding party, then a hotel the night of the wedding. Rachel's only staying for another night after that, and I can afford to sleep on the couch.

All of a sudden I hear a scream coming from my room. Rachel, I think to myself, and run upstairs to see what's going on.

"Whasamatter?" I yell out as I burst in.

"F-F-Finn." Rachel, sniffling, holds out something in her hand, and I see it's her engagement ring.

"Dammit. I thought I put that away, I'm sorry Rachel."

"Well, if you must know, I find it very endearing that you kept the engagement ring in such perfect condition. The reason I was screaming was because of that." Rachel points to a spider on my desk that's the size of my palm.

"HOLY MCNUGGETS! Mom!" I yell up the stairs. "There's a huge spider in my room!"

"Well, kill it!"

I walk out of the room, Rachel following behind me as I grab a glass and a baseball bat. Walking back into the room, I search for the spider, and find it crawling towards my hand.

Before I can trap it, it bites me and then I'm able to slide the glass onto the wall with the spider inside. A piece of paper replacing the wall, I take the spider outside, place it on the ground, and kill it with the baseball bat. When I'm finished, the hand the spider bit me on is throbbing.

"You saved me, Finn!" Rachel practically jumps into my arms when I walk into the door. I almost drop her because my hand hurts so bad, but I catch myself and put her down gently.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asks after I put her down.

"It's nothing, the spider bit me, that's all." I say with a strained HALF smile.

"Finn Hudson, that bite looks the opposite of fine. Come here, I'll look at it."

I walk over to Rachel and she gently places her small hands over my large one.

"Does this hurt?" She asks softly.

I gasp as she rubs over it and she nods.

"Looks pretty painful." She whispers, and she kisses the bite. I gasp again, although this one is much softer. And it's not from pain.

"Here, I know just the thing." Rachel takes my good hand to the kitchen sink. She starts to clean the wound, then put a cold compress on it, and finally gives me medicine.

"This should be proper medication until after the wedding." She smiles at me and for some reason I want to kiss her really badly.

"Will you sing a duet at the wedding with me?" I blurt out.

"I would love that, Finn." Rachel smiles at me once more and then walks out of the kitchen.

RACHEL•BERRY

What did I just do? I'll tell you what I just did. I just fell in love with Finn Hudson again, that's what I did. Not that I ever really stopped in the first place.

Dammit! I'm with Brody now, no matter how open our relationship is. I shouldn't want to be with Finn now. He broke my heart too many times.

And I agreed to sing a duet with him at Mr. Schue's wedding! I'm hopeless.

It's now the day of the wedding and I'm still hopeless. Finn and I have appropriately chosen a song for the wedding ceremony and I'm growing more and more attracted to him. I think he's starting to fall in love with me again, as conceited as that sounds.

Also, I'm starting to regret the movie I made with Electra! How horrible is that? I should have listened to Santana and Quinn when they told me the 2-2-2 rule. I don't know what I was thinking.

"You ready?" Finn startles me, knocking on my doorframe.

"Oh, yeah, one second." I put in my earrings and then smile at Finn. "Let's go."

We're taking a limo to the local Church with the rest of the wedding party. Now, I'm not in the wedding party, but Finn's bringing me as his date. He said it would be lame for the best man to be there without a date, no matter how attractive he may be.

We walk into the Church and I'm just in awe of everything. Finn has to leave and get ready with Mr. Schue, but guests start arriving shortly after he leaves and I mingle.

About half an hour later, the minister walks to the altar and the Church quiets down. An acoustic version of 'My Life Would Suck Without You' begins on the guitar and piano as the wedding procession takes place. I can't take my eyes off of Finn.

He's wearing a simple black tux, with a sprig of baby's breath pinned to his lapel, tied with a pink ribbon that matches my dress. To be fair, it is a Valentine's Day wedding, so he probably chose pink because it's a Valentine's Day color.

Ms. Pillsbury looks as pretty as a princess in her wedding dress and you can just tell she loves Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue looks so proud that he's getting to marry Ms. Pillsbury and I'm just so happy for them.

The ceremony goes quickly after that, me staring at Finn the entire time. He occasionally catches me staring and just gives me his winning half smile. Although I don't pay attention, I know the wedding was beautiful based on the tears around me. I also know that even though Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue were separated for months, they still loved each other and knew each other enough to get married right after Mr. Schue got back from D.C. That's true love for you.

AUTHOR'S•NOTE

 _AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO! There will little bit of Finn reflection on the wedding next chapter, along with the wedding reception. Expect a great chapter soon. Please review, review, review and check out my other stories. I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
